questlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewelry
Amulets * Amulet of Haida (Ability = Reveals Map) (Item Power = # Of Uses) The quantity of its Item Power varies. Location: Many places including: Wolves' Den in Northice (Item Power: 8) Sell for 25 gold Mountains of Kyre (Item Power: 5) Sell for 50 gold Buy for 150 gold from Merchant Meor in the Magic Rings & Things Shop in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab (Item Power: 4) Buy for 150 gold from Merchant Merlosy in Guardian Helm (Item Power: 4) * Amulet of Tanjee (Ability = Talk with Animals) PRO TIP: Don't ever sell this jewelry, even though you can sell it for 666 gold. It can be important because some animals have useful information to share and this is the only way to talk to them.) According to a book on metalurgy found in The Great Library in Norrab Castle: "It was known that Tanjee possessed the special wisdom of casting magic into metals that could let mortals speak with the souls of animals! Out of this magical craft only one amulet was cast and worth more than any of the jewels of the land. Greed soon took over those who came near it and it was lost forever. Whomever finds such a treasure has the right to speak with creatures or foolishly cash it in for riches and never be able to use it again!" Location: The Crimson Caverns Sell value: 666 gold (Perhaps, a reference to Satan and the 7 deadly sins - one of which is Greed) * The Defender (Item Power: 1, Defense +8) Location: Buy for 120 gold from Merchant Meor in the Magic Rings & Things Shop in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab Rings * Magic Giver Ring (Item Power 1, Regenerate Magic +1) Location: On the ground in Telefin Grove Sell value: 50 gold * Life Giver Ring (Item Power: 2, Regenerate Life +2) Location: On the ground in Level 1 of the NecroCrypt one square East of Kyre Sell value: 50 gold * Omar's Magic Ring (Item Power 2, Regenerate Life +2 & Magic +2) Location: Buy for 115 gold from Grand Merchant Omar in Buzzard Cove Sell value: 25 gold NB: Buying Omar's Magic Ring is a no-brainer since it only costs 15 gold after selling the Magic Giver RIng and Life Giver Ring, frees up a slot in your inventory, and cuts your overall regeneration time significantly. PRO TIP: If you can make it to Grand Merchant Omar's shop in Buzzard Cove before completing all of the other early quests, it is probably worth the risk of dying at the hands of the bandits in Buzzard Cove given the amount of time and gold this ring can save you. You do, of course, need to kill the Ice Giant in order to get to Buzzard Cove. * Miraculous Ring (Item Power: 4, Regenerate Life +4 & Magic +4) Location: Buy for 555 gold from Merchant Merlosy in Guardian Helm Sell value: 50 gold PRO TIP: As this is the best regeneration ring available, it is a good idea to head here ASAP after talking to King Huntlor to get permission to enter the Perilous Peaks area (see Scepter of Power quest). * Death Smasher (Item Power: 1, Attack +8) Location: Buy for 130 gold from Merchant Meor in the Magic Rings & Things Shop in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab